


The UnderGames-An Undertale AU

by Phoenix9336



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Hunger Games, Inspired By Undertale, Multi, My First Undertale Fanfic, Other, possible undertale spoilers, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix9336/pseuds/Phoenix9336
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*on indefinite hiatus*</p><p><em>24 tributes.  23 souls to be lost.  One victor.</em><br/> </p><p>In a timeline where the Underground turns into a brutal game of death, can Frisk stay peaceful and rescue both friends and strangers, or will the violence of a world whose motto is <em>Kill</em> or <em>Be Killed</em> be too much?</p><p>A Undertale Hunger Games AU<br/>-Gender Neutral characters use They/Them pronouns.<br/>-Title subject to change<br/>-Mainly told by Frisk, however other POV's will appear</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mysterious Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic on AO3, and first Undertale fic. This is a Undertale Hunger Games AU, and the main character will be Frisk, but the POV will occasionally change to other characters.

_I have to do this. I’ve done everything else in this universe. It’s just the same people, the same events, the same story line. I need something new. Otherwise life will continue to be so…_

_B O R I N G_

\------------------------------------

A short-brown-haired child blearily opened their eyes. A room materialized before them. It was small, very small, and blank, with white tiled walls and flooring, and one door at the end. The room was illuminated by some bright light, although there was not an obvious source; it seemed to come straight out of the walls. The child couldn’t remember anything, except that their name was…”Frisk?” _Yes, that's right. Phew._ Any other attempt at recollection only resulted in a blank, dead end. 

Unsettled, the child turned their head, and noticed a small table, with a note written in green ink. 

_“Howdy!  
You, my lucky friend, have been selected to play in my new, ultra special game! I call it, the Hunger Games! Golly, isn’t this absolutely stupendous? _

_It is simple. You, along with 23 others, will be transported to a random arena. There, you can gather items, and FIGHT TO THE DEATH._

_In this world, it’s KILL, or BE KILLED._

_The arena is does not only include your opponents. The landscape will be riddled with puzzles, beasts, and general instruments of destruction._

_The last survivor is the victor, and will be rewarded handsomely!_

_Don’t hold anything back. This is your chance! You can finally do the forbidden! Unlock that dark recess in your heart, and unleash your true power! Experience that wonderful feeling of having control over life!_

_Gather your thoughts. You have ten minutes to prepare yourself and walk through the door. Failure to do so will result in immediate incineration._

_Oh, and refusal to cooperate in these games will result in you, my best friend, having a terrible time. Play along and make it easy on yourself, will ya? Hehehe_

_Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!”_

There was no signature. Frisk looked around with incredulity. Was this a joke? Did the note say they had to kill people? What?! How did they even get here? What is this place? Who wrote the letter? They looked around desperately, hoping that it was just another bad dream. However, the room stayed perfectly real, and they could practically hear a clock ticking down the minutes. Deciding it’s better to play along and not risk anything, they turned the paper over, searching for any more information, and found another, shorter, note.

_Every player is allowed to bring one souvenir to remind you of whatever you hold dear, blah blah blah… Why am I including this? Whatever. Just hold on to this paper and think with all your might, and it will appear, provided that it is less than a foot long and cannot be used as a weapon._

_I am definitely dreaming,_ Frisk thought. Nevertheless, they clutched the paper and thought. They did not know what to think of, as they had no memories of parents or siblings or life. They simply thought of their emotions, the repulsive thought of killing another being, and most importantly of all, an innate DETERMINATION to survive whatever this crazy situation is. 

With a small _pop!_ the note transformed into a small, red, heart-shaped pin. Frisk looked at it in awe. It seemed to almost glow, and they could feel a comforting aura emanating off of it. They pinned it on their blue and pink stripped sweater, and with a deep breath, walked out of the door. 

 

\------------------------------------

-A brief sensation of weightlessness. Blue and purple whizzing by. A dull thud, then yellow.

\------------------------------------

Frisk awoke for the second time. They sat up, and noticed that they landed on a bed of what seemed to be soft, golden flowers. 

_This doesn’t seem too bad,_ they thought. _Am I still “dreaming?”_

They seemed to be in some sort of small cavern, with only one narrow tunnel serving as an exit. Standing up and looking around, they noticed way up above, a dizzyingly long distance away, stood the open doorway. The strange light flooded out of it, and it seemed to smile at them in a mocking way. Opposite to the door, seemingly carving itself right into the stone, was a timer counting down. 

5:00… 4:59… 4:58…

Frisk looked back down at the passageway. Since there was no other place to go, the ventured down the ominous tunnel. 

After what seemed like hours of walking, although they knew it could only have been a minute, the end of the tunnel appeared. Beyond that, there seemed to be a large pile of items. As Frisk got closer to the end, however, a blue barrier appeared, preventing them from continuing forward. 

They peered out. This new cavern was a gigantic, rough semicircle. Every ten feet or so there seemed to be identical passages. Others started appearing at the end of their passages, trying to walk about before being pushed back by a similar blue barrier. Frisk saw that there was a tall, fish-like woman with red hair, a friendly looking goat creature, a yellow creature in what appeared to be a lab coat, and a skeleton, to name a few. A hint of familiarity seemed to tickle Frisk in the back of their mind, but they couldn’t tell why. Most of the creatures had the same bewildered expression as Frisk undoubtedly had, although they noticed that a few, like the fish lady, seemed apprehensive, yet determined. A couple of the creatures, however, seemed absolutely… murderous. 

Frisk couldn’t see all the passages, but they made an educated guess and decided that there must be 24 in all, meaning 24 different individuals, like the note had alluded to. _Will these people try to kill me?_

In the middle of the semicircle lay a huge pile of supplies. Frisk also noticed that a couple of items laid scattered around the cavern as well, although the better quality supplies and weapons lay in the center. Beyond, the cavern opened up to one large passage which seemed to lead to another cavern, and which branched off to other locations. Frisk could faintly hear the trickle of running water, and wondered if there was a stream nearby. 

Frisk finally noticed, above the pile of random supplies and weapons, a timer similar to the one they saw before. And with a jolt, they realized it was at its final countdown. 

0:23… 0:22…. 

Frisk looked around again. Most had their faces set in grim acceptance, eyeing the gear and readying their hands. They seemed to actually take this “game” seriously, like they were actually willing to murder the creatures around them. Watching the time count down, Frisk vaguely wondered if they should’ve thought up some sort of plan, before the barriers came down and all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave a comment with any feedback and suggestions, and check back every so often for more chapters! :D


	2. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have started. Who will fall? Who will continue on? And how will Frisk react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since AO3 doesn't allow different fonts, **bolded text** will replace comic sans, and be used for San's POV. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter two, and hopefully expect 3 tomorrow!

**…**

**Welp.**

**Thats the last time I pour red bull into my coffee.**

**I guess this is serious though. What did the creepy letter say?**

**“Failure to cooperate will result in all your loved ones being punished.”**

**As if they weren’t already PUNished by my sweet jokes already.**

**Hahahahaha.**

**No.**

**I may be a jokester, but I know when something fishy is going on. And this situation screams tuna that has been left out for a week. My memory is funky too. I can only remember images of my family, and snow, but nothing solid…**

**This feeling of dread does seem familiar though. Interesting.**

**Wait a sec, PAPYRUS! If he is in here too… I don’t know if I can… again…**

The implications of the whole situation and the impacts it could have on Sans and his brother weighed down on the skeleton, and he watched helplessly as the counter ticked down, occasionally scanning the crowd. He felt a prickle of familiarity as he scanned the faces, but he didn’t know why, yet. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Frisk was running, trying to block out the horrifying image that they just witnessed.

As the counter hit zero, everyone had bolted forward, reaching for the items and occasionally jostling into each other. As Frisk moved forward, still unsure of what was going on, they saw someone that almost made them freeze in their tracks. Another human child, around the same age as Frisk, was dashing forward with a sinister smile on their lips. Frisk noted with shock that the child looked similar to Frisk, with short dark hair and a green and yellow striped sweater. Their red eyes were alight with some kind of perverted joy, as if this was the best thing they could be doing. Picking up a knife off the ground, the human child bolted towards the closest person, a small orange creature with round eyes. The child viciously stabbed him in the gut, before running off. 

Frisk had stared in shock after the child for a moment, noticing a pink heart-shaped locket bouncing around their neck, before coming back into reality and rushing towards the small, orange creature. 

His body was, hot. So hot hot hot. But Frisk grabbed on to his weakened form, unable to accept the fact that someone was just stabbed in front of them. 

“I am Heats Flamesman… remember my name...” The orange creature murmured before closing his eyes and disintegrating into a gray dust in Frisk’s arms. A life gone in an instant. 

With tears in their eyes, Frisk looked around, noticing the fighting around them but unable to move or comprehend it. Only when a sharp blade whizzed by and sliced their cheek that they stumbled up and blindly reached towards the closest items. After grabbing ahold of _something, anything,_ Frisk dashed off. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

After running blindingly through the arena, Frisk finally slowed to a stop and opened their eyes. They seemed to be standing in what looks like the ruins of an ancient town, as there was broken pillars and rubble strewn around. Looking down, Frisk finally examined the objects they snatched from the beginning room. 

A nice, strong stick with a leaf still clutching on, a pink band-aid, and a tin of candies. Very helpful. Frisk put the band-aid over the cut on their cheek, and warily explored their surroundings, keeping in mind the mention of “puzzles” and “beasts” the note had mentioned. 

Three cannon shots were fired in the air after about half an hour, and Frisk vaguely wondered what they could mean. 

After wandering around the area Frisk named “The Ruins,” running through piles of leaves and watching the dust clouds pop up after their feet, they almost forgot that they were in a game of death, until a giant frog-monster jumped out. 

“Aaaargh!” Frisk yelled, falling down. The monster just stared at the child blankly, bouncing up and down much like a boxer would as he prepares his next strike. Realizing that this must be one of the “beasts” the letter mentioned, Frisk cautiously rose to their feet and scanned the adversary. It was rather short, and weak, it’s eyes shifting to and fro before landing back on Frisk. It seemed intimidated, and… scared? Did it think Frisk was going to kill it? Wanting to dispel any fears to the Froggit, Frisk slowly came closer.

“You are quite a handsome frog, if I do say so myself,” Frisk said in what they hoped was a soothing voice.

The Froggit didn’t understand what Frisk said, but it was flattered anyway, blushing and gave what Frisk assumed to be a smile. It croaked, then bounced away, giving Frisk a final look before blushing again and scurrying into the bushes. 

_Not really a beast, was it?_ Frisk thought to themselves. But they were glad, and thought that maybe this experience wouldn’t be too bad. 

They continued on their way, picking through the crumbling pillars and scattered rocks, sneezing every so often as a puff of limestone dust from the ruins sprung up by their footsteps. The whole area seemed to be in an ancient silence, and the child soon lost track of time. 

After some time, something red caught their eye. Bending down, the child pulled out a red ribbon that was lodged under a rock. 

_This is lovely,_ they thought, and tied it in their hair. 

They couldn’t tell what time of day it was, as they seemed to be deep underground, but Frisk was exhausted and found shelter between a large rock and scrawny tree, piling leaves on the ground to make a soft bed. 

They almost forgot about the previous horrors, except for the fact that right before their eyes drifted shut they caught sight of the gray dust still covering their hands. Before the fear and sadness could creep up, however, weariness overtook the child and they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave a comment with any feedback and suggestions, and check back every so often for more chapters! :D


	3. No More Mr. Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games continue, people have fallen, and Frisk encounters and old 'friend.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Chapter 3 is up! I really like this chapter, it's my favorite so far. 
> 
> Just a heads up, this is the last of my pre-written material, so updates between chapters might take longer. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up in a couple of days.

“Oh my gosh, you seem sooo familiar!” 

“No way, I was just going to say that!” 

“No way!”

“I’m Bratty!”

“I’m Catty!” 

The alligator and cat grinned at each other, forgetting the fact that a minute before they were scrapping over a broken machete. 

“We should like totes be friends and kill people together!” Bratty said.

“Totally!” agreed Catty. 

And together the two set off. 

“So, like, don’t you think this whole game is kinda weird?” Bratty said to Catty while munching on some junk food they found. “Like, _killing_ people? I never thought of doing that before. It doesn’t seem particularly fun.” 

“Yeah, I like, thought that too. But, like, a creepy letter told me that if I didn’t play, then all my junk will be thrown away. And like, my stuff isn’t junk! Well, yeah it is, but it’s valuable junk!”

“Totally!” Bratty agreed, wide eyed. “A creepy letter told me the same thing! And I was like ‘I ain’t going to risk that!’ Kill people it is then, right Catty?”

“Totes right, Bratty.” 

The pair continued on for a while longer, before a crack behind them made them whip around. Bratty brandished her broken machete, while Catty held up a rusted pitchfork. They saw a blue tail peeking out behind a bush, and an indistinct humming noise. Creeping closer, the two attempted to sneak up behind the unsuspecting creature. However, while the two were good at collecting scraps, they weren’t the most skilled at being sneaky.

The blue rabbit spun around, brandishing a yellow and red umbrella. 

“Woah, dudes, you guys almost gave me a heart attack!” the rabbit exclaimed. 

Bratty and Catty glanced at each other but didn’t lower their weapons. The rabbit began to look uncomfortable, and nervous.

“Hey, ladies, you don’t have to p-point those at me. We can be friends, r-right? I mean, y-you two didn’t take this “kill people” thing seriously, right? That would be, like, totally not-rad,” the rabbit stammered as the two girls shot him a creepy look. 

“Didn’t you, like, read the note?” Bratty asked. 

“Yeah. It said if we didn’t play correctly, then we’ll like, get punished and stuff,” Catty added. The two were advancing slowly. 

The blue rabbit held up his umbrella, backing away. “Y-yeah… but listen, we can be friends! I know how to make nice ice cream! I call it Nice Cream! We can eat it together, and have a super-duper time!” The rabbit held out a Nice Cream with shaking hands. 

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Bratty replied, readying her machete. 

“Yeah, we can find our own stuff. Besides, we can always just take your ice creams _after_ we kill you,” Catty finished. They both smiled, before launching themselves at the Nice Cream Dude. 

He yelled before getting impaled by the pitchfork, and with one more blow by Bratty, the rabbit turned into dust in their hands. 

“Yuck, I got this all over me now,” Catty complained. 

“Yeah, this will never get out,” Bratty added.

The gathered up the rabbit’s fallen items, and continued on their way in an vaguely uneasy silence, the weight of their deed sitting uncomfortably on their shoulders. However, this feeling only lasted for a while, dissipating after no obvious repercussions occurred, and after a couple delicious nice creams. Plus, Catty swore she saw a flower give her a reassuring wink while they were walking through the woods, although it disappeared at her second glance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Frisk abruptly awoke, sitting bolt upright, the echo of the cannon still reverberating in the distance. They knew what each cannon fire meant now, after linking up the previous three with the three fallen tributes’ pictures that appeared a few hours ago in the sky. They could still see Heats Flamesman image projected into the sky in their mind’s eye, and wondered briefly if he was looking down at them from above, happy that the child remembered their name. 

Frisk continued on, on high alert after hearing the signal of another death. They soon became lost in the winding roads of The Ruins. After passing what they swore was the same rock for the third time, they plopped on said rock and took a break, idly twirling their stick and drawing happy faces in the dust. 

The crunching of leaves shook Frisk out of their stupor, and they spun around, stick at the ready, half expecting another Froggit to appear. What did show its face ended up being much, much worse.

The other human child, spotted during the bloodbath, emerged from behind the pillar, eyes locked right on Frisk. The casually wiped their knife on their green and yellow sweater, sauntering over with a smirk tugging at their lips.

“Frisk, fancy meeting you here. I’m sure you know what’s going on by now, right?” The child asked, standing right in front of Frisk, knife hanging loosely at their side. 

Frisk scrambled to their feet. 

“Uh… No, I don’t know what’s going on. And, um, who are you?” Frisk asked, although they couldn’t shake off the feeling that they _did, in fact,_ know the child standing several feet in front of them.

The child looked surprised. “Hm. Interesting,” they commented. They cleared their throat and put on a sickly-sweet smile.

“Hello there, I’m Chara!”

Then the smile turned into a sneer, and they continued. “Anyway, I’m sure you’ll realize, or remember, soon enough. That is, of course, if you live long enough. 

You see, Frisk, whether _you_ remember or not, _I’ve_ seen you countless times, exploring a world similar to this. However, no matter if I was against you or with you during those occurrences, I could never _touch_ you. I was only able to lurk nearby, observing your victories, you kills, and your heartfelt friendships. Time after time again, as the fabric of the very universe was reset over and over, I hung suspended as the spectator. And the thing is, Frisk, I have decided that you are fundamentally, instinctively, compellingly _too nice_ for this world. It is absolutely _sickening._ I mean, come on. Sparing? Mercy? Compassion? Where’s the fun in that? 

But this world is different. I don’t know how, or why, but I am here. And I think it's time for you to be gone. It’s time for _me_ to fully take control once more. And I mean, you are here defenseless and unwillingly to hurt me anyway.

Don’t look so surprised, I _know_ you. 

So, who would pass up an opportunity like this?” 

The child advanced, knife held up and glinting in front of Frisk’s eyes. 

Frisk studied Chara, eyeing first their woolen sweater similar to their own, then lingered on the pink-heart-shaped locket they noticed before, looking up at Chara’s deceivingly-innocent rosy cheeks, before finally meeting their eyes. 

And oh, how intriguing those eyes were.

Frisk would describe them as red, dark _blood_ red. Deep shadowy pools filled with violence, malice, and the desire to see the world burn beneath them. And was that a hint of… uncertainty? Does Chara have a doubt that they can kill Frisk? Why? 

“.... goodbye, Frisk.” Chara finished before lunging.

Frisk closed their eyes and readied for the fatal blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave a comment with any feedback and suggestions, and check back every so often for more chapters! :D


	4. New Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk meets someone new, and a battle between two monsters is fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> First off, I'd like to apologize. I really kept you all waiting, didn't I? Sorry about that. School keeps me busy, and to be honest, I had fallen into a Undertale feels hole, reading comics and au's that made me sad (in a good way, of course). But that made me loose a little inspiration for this work. Anyway, after seeing so much good feedback and a comment wishing for an update, I finally sat down and cranked this chapter out. I hope you like it, and perhaps next chapter we might see Sans or Papyrus? I'm not sure yet, but we'll see ;)

A few seconds passed, and yet Frisk felt no pain. They cautiously opened their eyes, and saw that Chara was now turned away from them, facing a new opponent. Frisk turned their head and saw a tall, white, goat-looking creature staring Chara down, with a fireball in hand. 

Chara narrowed her eyes, and lowered her weapon. They turned to Frisk and gave them a cruel smile. 

“I guess our little session is getting cut short, Frisk. Don’t worry though, I’m sure we will see each other again. And next time, it will be _much_ more fun. See ya! :)”

In a blink of an eye Chara flashed into the shadows and was gone.

Frisk warily turned around to face their new opponent, but was met with a much kinder-looking being. The goat-monster Frisk noticed before the start of the game stood before them. She had lovely blue eyes, snow-white fur, and deep purple garments with some kind of emblem emblazoned on the front. 

“What a terrible _creature,_ torturing such a kind, innocent youth. I could see the evil in their eyes,” she said. “I am Toriel. Don't worry child, I promise I won't hurt you. It's funny, I feel like I've known you before!” She gave a little laugh, then looked uneasily at the shadows Chara disappeared into. _“Both of you,”_ She murmured.

Toriel turned back to Frisk and held out her paw. “Come along now, I found a nice place to reside while we are stuck in this dreadful game.” 

Toriel led them into a sheltered area, where an abandoned-yet intact- building stood. It gave off a comforting yet slightly melancholy aura, and Frisk felt inexplicably at home. They smiled as Toriel led them through the door.

“I scavenged a few things from around the area, but I know it isn’t much. Don’t worry though, I’m sure we can made do. I could home school you, and read stories about snails…” Toriel rambled on as she settled Frisk on a cushion. 

Frisk noticed that a golden flower was sitting in a vase by a window. Toriel followed their gaze and smiled, a sad glint appearing in her eyes. 

“Ah yes, I saw that on the way here, and it was just so lovely, and… triggered such a deep feeling within me… I had to take it with me,” she said. 

“It is beautiful,” Frisk commented. 

“Yes. Well, I’ll go get you some food. I managed to grab a bag of ingredients at the start. Wait here.” 

Frisk, sitting on the soft cushion in the comforting atmosphere, soon dozed off, savoring the sweet aromas drifting out of the other room. They didn’t hear the far-off yelp, or the cannon sound that followed, just the humming of Toriel and the birds chirping in the distance. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Some time earlier…_

Doggo walked through the forest, yelping excitedly at any hint of movement. His paws firmly gripped the two katanas he found, and he peered intently through the underbrush, itching to catch some moving object. 

A flicker of movement caught his eye, and he spun around. He locked his eyes upon a spider speedily crawling away, and ran after it. (It didn’t occur to him, of course, that he should be hunting tributes rather than a single nondescript bug.) 

“I saw it moving! It moved! It will be mine! I want to… eliminate it!” Doggo barked. 

Doggo has a hard time noticing stationary objects, so it wasn’t his fault that he hit tree trunks every so often. But he kept his eyes on his prey, and soon enough reached a destination that would have no trouble staying active. 

The spider was soon joined by two, then four, then ten, until the ground was practically alive with the spindly creatures. 

Doggo was ecstatic. He could see everything moving! He gleefully stabbed the ground several times, barking and yelping “Eliminate YOU!!”  
High pitched voices began murmuring. 

_Did you see that?_

_I heard he likes moving things._

_I heard he hates spiders._

_I heard he likes stomping and stabbing them._

_Well, we’ll show him… Ahuhuhuhuhu..._

Doggo was unaware of the slowly growing mass of cobwebs clinging to his fur, for he was too busy stomping on every moving thing, wildly waving his blades around. It wasn’t until he himself was immobile, trapped in a cocoon of the surprisingly strong webs, until he looked up and fully took in his surroundings. 

He was deep in a forest, with cobwebs covering every tree branch and trunk. Spiders, ranging from the tiny to the large crawled up and around, some of them carrying…. donuts? The area was dark, with little light able to push through the thick leaves and webs. Doggo started to feel anxious, no longer energized by the constant scuttling around him. 

_“Hello there, deary~”_

A creature emerged from the shadows, appearing right in front of Doggo. She was a spider, tall and lanky, with six arms, short black hair tied into short pigtails, and six onyx-colored almond-shaped eyes. She smirked, flashing two sharp fangs. She was covered in pink; her clothes comprised of ribbons, frills, and sashes. 

_“Would you like a pastry? Only 9000 gold! All proceeds go to real spiders! Ahuhuhuhuhu…”_ she giggled, holding up a croissant in one hand while simultaneously pouring a cup of tea in the other. 

Doggo leaned away, senses on high alert. He didn’t have any money, and while the constant source of movement was energizing before, it had transformed into a nightmare. 

“I don’t have any money…” he started. 

_“Ahuhuhuhu… did you hear that?”_ the spider lady asked around. 

_“Yes Muffet!”_ The spiders said in unison _“He is awfully stingy, isn’t he?”_ they chattered. 

The spider lady, Muffet, turned back to Doggo. _“Think that your taste is too refined for our baked goods, deary? Well, I disagree. I think your dog-taste is exactly what our next batch needs! Ahuhuhuhu…”_

Doggo struggled, barking and biting at the confining webs. 

_“Oh, I see. You must not like the color of those webs! Luckily, I have exactly what you need!”_ Muffet giggled, before pouring some purple substance on Doggo. The webs transformed, allowing for somewhat more movement, although he was now confined in certain areas. _“Purple suits you, deary~”_

Muffet advanced, a glint in her eyes. The spiders around started… making music? A upbeat rhythm filled the clearing, and before Doggo knew it, Muffet started throwing spiders and rubbery goods at him. Up and down, left and right, Doggo bounced and swerved, occasionally hitting the flying projectiles with his swords. He was skilled at hitting moving objects, but these came too quickly. Each one hit hard, and Doggo couldn’t dodge fast enough.

 _“I almost forgot!"_ Muffet said, _“You haven’t met my new pet! And it’s right on time for dinner, too. Ahuhuhuhuhu….”_

To Doggo’s horror, a looming creature bumbled into the clearing. It looked like… a monster cupcake. And its gaping mouth was coming straight at him. 

Sensing the end, Doggo gave up his struggles, panting and sinking into the sticky purple webs and closed his eyes. His last thought was the wish to catch a squirrel before the cupcake bore down upon him. He yelped once, then was silent. 

The spiders chattered and giggled as the cannon shot rang out, before preparing for another night of vigorous baking. After all, time is money, and they have to sell a lot of goods if they want their less-fortunate kinsmen to be saved. Times are tough for spiders, and this was one way Muffet and her family survived. 

As they went about their business, rolling out dough and tidying webs, one spider swore that out of the corner of their eyes they saw a flower give an approving nod, but on second glance nothing was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm back. What did you think? Leave any suggestions and feedback you want, and stay in touch! I'll try to update more consistently. Hopefully.


End file.
